


Warriors Lemons

by Nightly_Shadows



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightly_Shadows/pseuds/Nightly_Shadows
Summary: Currently open!Will accept anything, except for scat & vore!





	Warriors Lemons

**Author's Note:**

> Fill out the form below or I will not do your request!
> 
> Once more, I accept anything, but scat & vore. I might also not do things with blood, but it really depends on what the subject is.

**For OCs, please put in a quick description of appearance, personality, name, clan, age, rank, and anything else you would like to add!**

 

**Form:**

Cat 1:

Cat 2:

Other Cats (optional):

Other Animals (optional):

Type:

Fetishes:

Quick Summary:

Other (Anything that you want to add):


End file.
